Spirits of Love Spirits of Passion
by ozzman41
Summary: This is a story is a good love story. It will be loaded with action and passion. It is a powerful story about love and ambition. Just read it and see for yourself.
1. Love and Secrets

Hey, what's up DW Fans. This is my first DW story. I have only written Final Fantasy, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Donkey Kong. Now I thought I'd try this. I like DW and I don't own any of the characters. But I would love to. Here you go my story.

Spirits of Love Spirits of Passion

As the sun was beating down on the jungle deep in the Nanman Territory, Gan Ning a famous pirate and Wu officer tried to get the thoughts of how humid it was, out of his head.

"Damn it, it is to hot to do a mission like this," Gan said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Nanman camp should be here soon Gan, I hope your ready," a voice said from behind the brut pirate.

As Gan turns he sees the famous Lu Xun who appeared to be doubting him. "Hey bite your tongue kid," Gan said laughing at Lu Xun.

"Hahaha! I am sorry Gan I just think your getting a little ahead of yourself. Although the people here are not the smartest, they know how to fight. Especially that Zhu Rong, but she has a head atop her shoulders as well," Lu Xun said riding a horse slightly ahead of Gan.

"She's just a woman though," Gan said smacking the horse of the back and it went running. Into the trees in the wrong direction. "I'll take it from here Lu Xun."

They entered the camp, just Gan Ning and a couple privates but he was sure of himself.

"Destroy the place guys, have no mercy for the people here," Gan said to the group of very scared privates. They were hiding behind a wall about 4 feet tall.

Gan got up facing the other way turning around to see a very pissed and battered Zhu Rong.

"You have an excuse for being here, or should I just beat you senseless you Wu pig," Zhu Rong said talking down to the great pirate.

"Get out of my way wench," Gan said to the very pissed Zhu Rong.

Without thinking twice Zhu swung her weapon at him, he quickly dodged and drew his sword. "Get em boys."

About 8 men poured over the wall and all fighting Zhu Rong. Just then Meng Jie came and slashed one and cut another till all the privates were down and begging.

"Zhu leave now the king is not happy with you as you know. I can see you "talked" with him. The bruises look bad, you have been banished from here. You let Lu Xun go, you stupid wench," Meng Jie said.

Gan jumped in and slashed and killed Meng Jie.

"Get the hell out of my way Wu scum," Zhu said.

Gan started to fight her and she wouldn't have it. She has seen was Meng Huo has done to people who have not obeyed his orders. She started to get woozy.

"Give up and come with me as a prisoner. Maybe some time you could be a Wu officer."

"No, I... can't fall to you," Zhu said but she couldn't help it, she hit the ground.

Gan then picks her up and puts her on his shoulder and looks at the camp. He saw Meng Huo who now has been informed of Meng Jie's death. So Gan jets jumping over the wall and keeps running sees a trail of bodies.

"Wu officers, this is horrible," he bends over and picks up a helmet an put it on Zhu's head. Not to be seen with the Nanman queen. He looks back and they are still coming. He kept running and eventually lost the overly big Meng Huo. He eventually runs into Zhou Yu. But Zhou Yu not being a dumbass could tell who he was holding.

"What are you doing with her, and why does she have a helmet on," Zhou said looking at Gan in disgust.

"She was banished from the Nanman. She let Lu Xun go or something," Gan said hoping Zhou sees some good in it.

"This isn't smart, keep her hidden for now. Don't let Sun Quan keep her at a camp away from our kingdom. Be smart Gan Ning keep her hidden until the right time. Sun Quan would not take this lightly," Zhou Yu explained to the mighty pirate.

So they brought her back but they put her in full armor. When returning to the Wu kingdom Zhou Yu kept Sun Quan busy while Gan took her far in to the forests away from the kingdoms. Made camp for her and hope to dear god Sun Quan did not find out.

It went though Gan's head that he really didn't know why he was doing this. He felt something for her. She was a woman who could handle herself and she could do it well. She was to good for the Nanman scum he thought. And he was the one who told Lu Xun she was just a woman.

But he looked at her and couldn't wait for her to wake up. Because she had this beauty about her she looked very masculine. But it did not bother him. It meant that if she was in trouble she wouldn't need his help very often. He didn't know what he was feeling. This is Gan Ning the great pirate. Not Gan Ning the lover. He was in fact quite the opposite, he tried to keep his distance with the girls in Wu cause most were taken. He looked again she was scared. Her, the queen of the Nanman. He didn't think they could feel much emotion. Then again he thought they were dumb.

Zhou Yu approached him from behind and spoke," It is about time for us to head back. Sun Quan grew weary with my idle bantering so he sent me away. Come."

"Kay," Gan said still looking at Zhu Rong.

How did you like it. I except all forms of reviews. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. A Friends Betrayal

Hey, how come no one is reading. I want fans. So not much to say here it is.

* * *

He tossed and turned in his bed, he nearly woke everyone around him. He had dreams of Meng Huo coming and...ripping him apart. And he dreamt about what Sun Quan would do if he found out about Zhu Rong, and that he was banished from the kingdom. The kingdom that took him in and that would throw him out. He woke in panic. Sweat covered his face. He wiped his hand across his forehead and he noticed some of it wasn't sweat it was tears.

He got out of the bed looked around. Walked over to his clothes and put them on. He walked to the door he saw light emerging from the cracks. He moved to the right of the door making sure he didn't make a noise. He listened to the sounds from the door.

"Someone said they saw a flame from afar, deep into the woods," a mans voice said.

And a voice he couldn't help but recognize ," I am sure it is nothing I will send someone out there now." It was Zhou Yu's voice.

"Who shall you send," what sounded like Sun Quan said.

"I shall send Gan Ning," Zhou Yu said with total calmness.

"Ok, that works, if it is anyone suspicious, we attack right then, got it," Sun Quan snapped at the intelligent man.

"Yes," Zhou Yu answered. Gan heard foot steps away. "You can come out now Gan Ning," he said looking at the door.

"How did you know..."

"You are truly not a stealthy one, if Sun Quan was just a bit smarter he would see the small details. They gave you away, the constant footsteps the sounds of the bed as you rose, the rustling of the clothes as you put them on, and the groan you made when you woke. You need to learn a few things lets say."

"Well," there was silence for awhile," what do I say to that."

"Nothing you answer with you abruptly leaving and checking on the "fire" that we don't know about," Zhou Yu said and just walked away.

So he did he exited the kingdom and headed to the camp. The thoughts entered his head who was the person who reported this. Could it be Xiao Qiao or her sister. Or Zhou Tai, he didn't know but he didn't care someone did and that was all that mattered.

He entered the camp to see Da Qiao talking to Zhu Rong. A polite conversation!!!

"What is going on here was it you who told Sun Quan about her," Gan Ning questioned the young woman.

"No I didn't I happen to like her, and Gan Ning I didn't know you had it in you. She told me everything," Da Qiao said trying to embarrass the pirate.

"Please. She doesn't even know the whole thing," Gan said.

"I know enough thank you," Zhu thanked him.

"Put the fire out," Gan Ning said trying to stomp it out catching his pant leg on fire. Zhu Rong got up and picked up a fairly large bucket of water and dumped it on the fire and dumped the rest on him. And it put the fires out.

And Zhu Rong and Da Qiao were having the time of their life laughing up a storm.

"Shut up!!!" Gan Ning screamed at the now very loud girls.

They stopped and since the fire was out, it was pitch black.

All there was, was silence. But soon the silence was broke. When a sword came crashing down on Gan Ning. Gan blocked and attacked back not seeing a thing.

"Girls! Get back!," Gan said screaming.

The slash came again and Gan blocked. And then it was on. Not knowing who the other person was Gan was trying to compromise with the warrior.

"Please stop," Gan said.

"You traitor," the mysterious warrior said with a very monotone voice.

Gan could recognize the voice but it didn't know from who's lip he heard it.

"Who are you," he asked.

"Not only a traitor but a not a friend anymore it seems."

"Zhou Tai, stop."

"How did you know."

"That's enough!" Zhu Rong screamed.

She lit the fire again. She ran up and smacked Zhou Tai down to the ground with a rock.

"Zhu Rong, Why did you do that," Gan asked the barbarian.

"I thought I was helping."

"I will take him to the kingdom and I will tell him it was a dream. Now you two stay and talk," Da Qiao said beginning to drag Zhou Tai to the kingdom.

"Well we have much to talk about my hero," Zhu Rong said to Gan Ning.

* * *

hope you liked it. plz review. 


End file.
